


Dominance / submission

by KAKESU



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAKESU/pseuds/KAKESU
Summary: 腦洞，就當作我一日住美國，所以是賀文
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 6





	1. 黛綺莉 Daiquiri

“當你以為遠在天邊，但其實近在眼前，它會無聲無息的進入你的軀體，潛移默化地改變你的思想，等你意識到的時候，你也已經不能沒有它。”

講師用手指推了下眼鏡，這是她每次上社會心理學第一堂課的固定開場白。

“你們認為這是什麼東西？嗯，我記得有個企業管理系的來選修……”她翻開學生名冊，眉毛一挑，“皇同學，你知道嗎？”

被點到的人急忙從座位站起來，圓框眼鏡下的綠眸子眨了眨，他思索了幾秒，然後尷尬的垂下頭，“不好意思，我不知道。”

周圍有些笑聲傳出來，也有些沉默的學生想著:這種問題隨便回答就好，又沒有正解，真笨啊。

“好，坐下，我覺得誠實的面對比起不懂裝懂好。”

她清清嗓，“這個問題沒有正解，每個人都會有自己的想法，因為大家都是特別的個體，雖然現在你們都坐在這裡，但是這只是一時的交集，經歷的一切都會形塑你們，而讓人類這個物種變得多元化。”

一張紙張從前面同學那傳過來，剛剛被講師點到的青年伸手接過，A4紙張上方寫著:社會族群與心理研究。

“我要每個人去你平常不會去的地方，去和那些你從來沒接觸的族群聊聊、相處，你可以去育幼院、身心障礙養護院……如果你想去夜店、牛郎店也可以，畢竟大家都成年人了，不過那邊的工作者基本上是不會想和你們聊的，呵呵。”

“還有，這是個人報告，若有你們有人研究地點是寫相同的，就算你們是分開做報告的，分數我也會給低一點，要是你怕不小心撞題的話最好發揮你的想像力，去比較遠的或是特別的地方。”

“請問！”一名學生舉起手，見講師點頭後開口，“研究內容可以具體說明嗎？”

“既然你們是社會學系的，我希望你們能自主思考，我不讓你們分組也是因為這樣，惟有獨自一人時，人才能獨立思考而不盲目跟隨別人想法……好吧。”

講師見底下的同學紛紛交頭接耳起來，嘆了口氣，“寫寫你在那邊看見的社會生態、接觸族群的特有想法還有你的心得……字數不限，我評分主要看你的收穫多少。”

＿＿＿＿＿

“喂！”昴流皺下眉，剛剛笑他的人追過來，手碰上他的肩膀，記得是姓丸山……咦？名字是什麼來著？總之，丸山原本是他的同班同學，嫌企業管理系太無聊，讀一年後便轉到社會學系去了。

而在那一年間因為昴流不常和同學聊天、出去玩，所以被丸山和他的朋友們當怪胎，偶爾便會來找碴或有意無意地在他說話後發出笑聲，還以為丸山轉系之後就可以獲得平靜了，沒想到他只是跨系修了一堂課便又碰上（明明這堂課有分A、B、C三班），三分之一的機率也中獎，真是冤家路窄。

“喂！自閉兒！你要選哪裡啊？我先跟你說，學校附近那間育幼院我要選，你識相點不要來降我分數啊！”

丸山的大嗓門讓昴流耳朵有點不舒服，周圍還未離開的學生也被這大分貝的聲音吸引著看過來，昴流在心裡嘆口氣。

“……知道了，我不會去的。”昴流微一矮身子，讓丸山失去重心，輕巧地掙脫箝制，然後頭也不回地加大步伐離開教室。

看著昴流的背影的丸山咂嘴，罵了句髒話，這自閉兒怎麼跟木頭一樣沒情緒，要是他剛剛生氣的話好玩了……丸山按壓手指關節，咯咯作響的聲音讓他想起拳頭打碎別人鼻樑的手感，他呵呵的笑了幾聲，下次應該要講的更難聽點，最好讓這呆子氣得朝他揮拳。

黑髮青年的手緊捏著背包背帶，快步地走出校門，生性不與人爭不代表他沒有脾氣，只是比較隱忍一點。

於是昴流一個勁的往丸山提的育幼院的反方向走去，就這樣，沒在注意周遭的大學生一頭扎進準備進入夜晚的歌舞伎町。

等到他發現他眼前的店家外觀都有點微妙時，他已經有點迷路了，不，是徹底迷路才對……因為剛才昴流慌亂的拒絕一位濃妝豔抹的女子的邀約之後，轉頭就鑽入右手邊的小路，然後又轉了好幾次彎，他現在已完全迷失了方向。

青年下意識拿出手機，手指卻在準備按下撥號鍵的前一秒停了下來……這樣北都就會知道丸山的事，他行動力一向很強的姐姐一定會替他生氣，然後設法擺平丸山。

但是昴流不想讓她為他感到擔心或難過，而且他覺得他是有能力處理好這些事的。

昴流定定神，仔細觀察四周，正前方店家是一間叫Party的舞廳，還有員工在店門口發傳單，誇張又蓬鬆的髮型十分吸引人目光，而且它還是吸睛的紅黃配色，這讓昴流想起上周自習去的某M開頭的速食店。

無論如何，這氛圍和氣場是他完全無意跨入的，青年把手機被放回牛仔褲口袋，往右走去。

要是能找個‘一般點’的人問就好了……

才剛在心裡默念完，合適的人選就出現在眼前，有一個戴著眼鏡的男人推開店門，把招牌立版搬出來放，那個人沒有多彩絢麗的頭髮也沒有奇裝異服，一般的髮型、一般的黑色，服裝都很一般，反倒在這裡有些違和。

只看氣質的話這男人比較像是書店員工，或是剛從學校下班的老師，但是他抱著的招牌上明明白白地寫著:地龍公關部。

這怎麼看都是牛郎店的店名，昴流猶豫地走過去，眼下也沒有其他更適合的人選了。

“不好意思……”

當男人轉過頭來時，昴流楞了一下，走近看才發現這個人眼鏡下是美麗的琥珀色，男人勾起嘴角對他露出善意的微笑，昴流不禁有點緊張起來，這個人彷彿會魔法般，使他的視線完全移不開。

這個人是店裡的紅牌吧？

昴流在心裡默默認定，然後他鼓起勇氣。

“請問你、你們開業了嗎？”

眼前的人打扮一板一眼，素色毛衣和外套還有雙肩包……一看就知道是誤入獵場的小綿羊，男人本來想回說:高中生是禁止進入喔。但是這戴著黑色圓眼鏡的男生穿的是便服，大學生的話，就符合資格了。

“禮拜五剛好比較早開始營業。”男人低頭看了眼手錶上的時間，指針現在在17:25，“其他是晚上7點開始，你要進來看看嗎？”

男人的表情看起來溫和且又不會過分熱情，很容易給人好感。

昴流想也沒想就點頭了。

“那麼，歡迎光臨‘地龍’。”男人幫他拉開門

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿  
黛綺莉 Daiquiri：文青必備  
◆ 介紹 ◆  
酸味調酒中的經典  
◆ 材料比例 ◆  
白蘭姆酒60 ml 現榨萊姆汁15 ml 純糖漿10 ml 

作法：  
１．冰鎮馬丁尼杯。  
２．雪克杯加入所有材料及冰塊，搖盪均勻。  
３．濾掉冰塊，將酒液倒入冰鎮過的馬丁尼杯。

建議裝飾物：檸檬皮捲

https://mixology.com.tw/RecipeContent.aspx?rid=R001


	2. 藍色夏威夷 Blue Hawaii

首次進入聲色場所的昴流同學彷彿是進去茶道教室一般慎重，他輕手輕腳的踏上光滑的暗色地板，確認完不需要換室內拖鞋後下意識微微低頭對空氣道，“打擾了。”

有輕笑聲從左邊櫃檯傳來。

意識到自己出了糗的昴流停下腳步，欲出口的道歉被身後領他進來的男人打斷。

“你想來點橙汁嗎？天還沒暗，先不要喝酒吧。”

“好的，謝謝。”昴流靦腆的笑了笑，等男人帶他到靠牆的座位坐下並離開後，昴流往剛剛傳出聲音的地方瞄過去。

一名茶色頭髮的男人見他看過來便對他眨眨眼，“抱歉，我從沒見過像你這樣呆－－－咳咳，單純的客人，你好，我叫麒飼遊人。”

見昴流僵硬的點頭後，遊人繼續說，“話說在前，這裡是男公關店喔～而且我們陪酒不陪色、賣笑不賣身，若你來是想要借此進入大人世界的話，我可以推薦另一家店，那裡的哥哥姐姐身材都很好喔。”

不出意料，單純的青年臉紅的跟番茄一樣，看著急忙揮著手婉拒他的人，遊人又噗的大笑出聲。

“我的天，櫻塚，你怎麼連一個單純的男學生都不放過？”

被稱作櫻塚的男人拿著兩杯橙汁回到昴流面前。

“別一直逗他了，都開業了你趕快去安排一下大家的位置。”

遊人聳聳肩，無所謂道，“目前沒什麼客人，讓大家稍微休息幾分鐘也沒關係吧－－－”

他看到星史郎皮笑肉不笑的勾起嘴角，這讓他想起上周他們聚餐，這傢伙就用這表情優雅地切開牛排，還一邊說看到一本書叫做食人族的食譜。

“沒想到他們也會懂烤、燉湯……把人肉看得跟其他食用動物一樣，能這般置身事外，大部分人是沒辦法想像的吧？”

“你就算不吃人也足夠置身事外了。”孽緣三人組之一的桃生封真精準吐嘈了一句。

兩位怪人遂一起微笑了，留下他一個正常人瑟瑟發抖，最終他把話題轉移走才結束這詭異氣氛。

此刻他覺得自己在櫻塚眼中一定是塊調皮的牛排，他在心底唸一句：好男不跟壞男鬥。

“不過你說的也是，敬業可是美德，那位客人就交給你了。”

想看戲也要有命在。

－－－

星史郎在燈光下打量青年，原本以為他只是位一般的大學生，但是他看漏了。樸實打扮的青年身上穿的服飾品質非大街地攤貨可以比的，米色的毛衣質地很好，長版黑色外套也是某個不便宜的外國名牌，記得這款在日本國內沒有代理進來……但無論如何，這位青年是誤入這裡的，這點不會有錯。

“正式自我介紹一下，我姓櫻塚。”

“我是皇昴流……”遲疑了下但昴流還是報了全名。

結果這次換男人笑出聲，“那個……皇君，你可以不用報上名的，更不用說是全名，這麼單純的話，會不小心被人賣掉的。

青年尷尬的微笑道，“可是，櫻塚先生應該不會把我賣掉吧？” 

“嗯？怎麼說？”男人換了個坐姿，他突然對眼前的迷途羔羊起了點興趣。

“……你感覺是這裡的，呃，紅牌……應該不差這點錢，而且人很好。”

“喔？”

“不好意思，我只是想說櫻塚先生感覺是個好人……”

青年以為他說錯什麼話，馬上低頭道歉。

“僅僅用感覺來判斷是會看漏的喔。”

“咦？”

“不，沒事，那我們進入正題，請問你來這裡是……因為迷路了嗎？”

一語中的，昴流微微頜首後喝了口飲料試圖掩飾尷尬。

“你是因為什麼走到迷路的，如果你想說的話，我可以聽。”

說也奇怪，明明他是不打算告訴任何人的，但是面對這男人他卻老實交代了，一邊說一邊還怕自己有哪裡做得不好，櫻塚先生聽完會指責他。

“真是辛苦了。”男人聲音更加地放柔，“那麼關於報告，你有想到要去的地方嗎？”

“請問可以選你們這裡嗎？講師說只要你們同意的話……我想採訪櫻塚先生。”

“我是無所謂，不過既然有佔用到時間的話，可是要照價收費的……而且順道一提，我可不便宜喔。”他用開玩笑的語調說著，沒想到青年把他當男公關了，真是可愛。

櫻塚星史郎其實是這家店的出資者之一，大學畢業後家裡沒有要他馬上接手家族企業，在國外進修幾年後他便和他大學同學遊人以及桃生家的繼承人一起投資娛樂產業，這間‘地龍’就是他們鼓搗出的一間男公關店。

起初只是間看似跟其他間沒什麼區別的店，但因為店主三人都挺有眼光，對員工、環境和酒水的要求也高，所以廣受好評，生意做的是風生水起，如果你沒有預約的話你最好在剛開始營業就馬上過來，不然過半小時後，店內就差不多客滿了。

在他和這位昴流同學閒聊時，店內也逐漸熱鬧起來。

店裡大多是女性，不過令昴流意外的是男性客人也不是極少數，有的人還和店內公關揮手致意，顯然不是第一次來光臨。

昴流縮起肩膀，周圍有不斷走動路過的人，雖然他沒有要做什麼不正經事但還是不太好意思。

“來，吃個餅乾吧！小朋友，那桌客人要請你的。”

遊人突然插到他們之間，把一疊咖啡色的小餅乾放到昴流面前，昴流拿起餅乾後便向遊人所指的方向望去，有兩位年輕女子朝他揮手，他不知所措地點頭回去。

“我就說現在流行清新小鮮肉……這位同學，你若想打工或見見世面的話，可以考慮一下我們地龍－－－”遊人餘光看見昴流把臉都埋進肩膀裡了，而且星史郎又再對他微笑，還是閉嘴好好回去工作吧。

遊人回去熱鬧的夜晚世界，而星史郎這桌靜下來。

幾分鐘後昴流嚥下最後一口餅乾，現在臉是不燙了，但覺得身體有點熱，他垂下頭發呆起來。

星史郎看青年這樣子，覺得是時候讓這位‘誤入歧途’的年輕人離開了，他拿起下昴流放在桌上的杯子。

“關於你的採訪我看還是算了吧？”男人給他倒滿一杯，“我也該去工作，你也差不多該吃晚餐了。”

青年沉默著一口氣喝完果汁，這股架勢倒是像在灌酒一般。

“昴流同學？你還好嗎？”星史郎在內心嘆口氣，把位置挪到青年那側，輕輕拍拍昴流的背。

“不好。”昴流悶悶地吐出字，看了一眼星史郎後把頭轉到一邊去，一副’不要跟我說話’的樣子。

“……遊人，你給他吃了什麼……”

星史郎往右前方看，卻找不到茶色頭髮的傢伙，而當他起身時卻被昴流抓住褲子。

“櫻塚先生，你要去哪？”

青年眉毛微彎，眼神十分委屈……不，等等，怎麼突然從一座冰山又變成一副流浪動物的表情，星史郎呆住。

“坐下。”

客人是上帝，就算是醉了的客人也是，星史郎乖乖坐回去。

男人靜靜地等著昴流下一個要求，但是旁邊無聲無息，他轉頭一看，昴流靠著椅背睡著了，手裡還抱著不知道哪時候拿起的靠墊，一半臉埋在靠墊中，而瀏海遮住了上半臉。

縮成一團的青年，看起來十分孤獨無助。

等下再叫醒他吧？

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿  
藍色夏威夷 Blue Hawaii(10~15%)， 藍柑香酒+ 鳳梨汁+柳橙汁+檸檬汁，可以當作外觀藍色的水果酒，濃度低，適合不常喝酒的人。  
https://edwardzou.blogspot.com/2016/09/cocktail.html?m=1


End file.
